Cullen's Daughter
by Jakie M. V
Summary: ¡ADAPTACION!, ¿Cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del experimento que Edward Cullen está llevando a cabo? En vista de la belleza de su hija, Alec cae embelezado así que, algo tan hermoso no puede ser, contracara de algo tan... abominable.


**Hola, bueno aclaro antes que nada que esta es una adapción y junto a la trama y los personaje pertenecen a sus respectivos dueño, al final dare el nombre del autor y nombre de la historia original.**

* * *

**Cullen's Daughter**

Hace mucho tiempo, un joven llamado Alec Volturi acudió desde el sur de Italia a proseguir sus estudios en la Universidad de Padua. Alec, cuyo patrimonio consistía en unos cuantos ducados de oro, se hospedó en un humilde aposento sito en el piso alto de un viejo edificio, digno de haber sido el palacio de un noble paduano y que de hecho todavía exhibía sobre su puerta de entrada el blasón de una familia extinguida mucho tiempo atrás. El forastero, que conocía las grandes obras literarias de su país, recordó que uno de los antepasados de aquella familia figuraba entre los participantes de los eternos tormentos del Infierno imaginado por Dante. Tales recuerdos y asociaciones, unidos a la melancolía natural en un joven que se aleja por primera vez de su mundo habitual, hicieron que Alec se deprimiera al recorrer con la vista su ruinosa y mal amueblada alcoba.

- ¡Cielo Santo, señor! -Exclamó la anciana señora Esme, quien, atraída por la llamativa belleza personal del joven, trataba amablemente de dar a la cámara un aire acogedor-. ¿Qué aspecto tiene esto para descorazonar a un joven? ¿Le parece oscura esta antigua mansión? Por amor de Dios, asómese a la ventana y verá un sol tan espléndido como el que dejó en Nápoles.

Volturi hizo mecánicamente lo que la anciana le aconsejaba, pero no estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que el sol de Padua fuera tan encantador como el del sur de Italia. Tal como era, sin embargo, brillaba sobre el jardín situado debajo de la ventana y prodigaba su influjo vivificante sobre una colección de plantas que parecían haber sido cultivadas con excesivos cuidados.

- ¿Pertenece a la casa este jardín? -preguntó Alec.

-Dios nos perdone, señor, si no hubiese tenido flores mejores de las que ahora crecen en él -respondió la señora Esme-. No, este jardín es cultivado por las propias manos del señor Edward Cullen, el famoso doctor cuya fama, se lo aseguro, ha llegado hasta Nápoles. Se dice que destila de ellas medicinas tan activas como un hechizo. Podrá ver muchas veces al doctor en su trabajo y quizá también a la señorita, su hija, recogiendo las extrañas flores que crecen en el jardín.

La anciana señora hacía todo lo posible para mejorar el aspecto de la habitación y, encomendando al joven a la protección de los santos, se retiró a su aposento.

Alec no encontró mejor entretenimiento que quedarse contemplando el jardín. Era uno de aquellos jardines botánicos que fueron creados en Padua antes que en ningún otro lugar de Italia y aun del mundo. Era probable que hubiese sido el retiro apacible de una familia opulenta, pues conservaba en el centro una fuente de mármol ruinosa, esculpida con excelente arte pero tan deteriorada ya que era imposible trazar el diseño original utilizando el caos de fragmentos que quedaban. El agua, sin embargo, seguía brotando en surtidor y desgranándose en brillantes perlas.

Su tenue murmullo llegaba hasta la ventana del joven y le hizo imaginar que la fuente era un espíritu inmortal que cantaba incesantemente su canción sin preocuparse de lo que sucediese alrededor, mientras un siglo se encarnaba en mármol y otro esparcía la hermosura perdurable por el suelo. En el hoyo donde caía el agua crecían varias plantas que parecían necesitar mucha humedad para nutrir sus gigantescas hojas y magníficas flores. Había, sobre todo, una mata en un jarrón de mármol en medio del charco de la fuente con gran profusión de flores purpúreas, cada una de las cuales ostentaba el brillo y la riqueza de una gema. Y todo reunido formaba una visión tan resplandeciente que bastaba para iluminar el resto del jardín, aunque no hubiese sol. Todo el suelo estaba poblado de plantas y hierbas que, aunque menos bellas, disfrutaban también de asiduos cuidados, como si tuviesen virtudes especiales, conocidas por la mente científica que las protegía. Algunas estaban colocadas en jarrones enriquecidos con relieves antiguos y otras descansaban en vulgares macetas de jardín. Unas reptaban por la tierra como culebras o trepaban a lo alto utilizando para su ascenso todo lo que se interponía. Una enredadera se había enroscado en torno a una estatua de Vertumno, cubriéndola con un ropaje de hojas tan lleno de armonía y gracia que podría servir de modelo a un escultor.

Mientras Alec estaba acodado en la ventana, oyó un crujido detrás de una cortina de follaje y comprendió que una persona trabajaba en el jardín. Su figura pronto se hizo visible y por sus características no se trataba de un vulgar trabajador: alto, delgado, cetrino y con aspecto enfermizo, vestido de negro a la usanza escolar. Había pasado ya de los 50 años; con cabellos grises, usaba una barbita fina y su cara parecía la de una persona culta, inteligente y estudiosa, pero carente de sentimientos.

Nadie podría superar la atención con que este científico jardinero estudiaba las plantas que hallaba en su camino; parecía como si estuviese examinando su naturaleza íntima, haciendo consideraciones relacionadas con la posibilidad de utilizar su esencia y descubriendo por qué estas hojas nacían en esta forma y aquéllas en la otra, y por qué tales y cuales flores diferían entre sí en forma y perfume. A pesar de la profunda inteligencia que su porte manifestaba, nunca se aproximaba lo suficiente como para intimar con la vida de aquellos vegetales. Por el contrario, evitaba su contacto o inhalar directamente sus aromas, desplegando unas precauciones que impresionaron desagradablemente a Alec; el hombre se comportaba como si anduviera entre seres malignos, tales como bestias salvajes, ponzoñosas serpientes o espíritus demoniacos, con los que el menor descuido podía acarrear consecuencias terribles. El joven estaba asombrado al ver ese aire de inseguridad en una persona que cultiva un jardín, el más simple e inocente de los entretenimientos del hombre, y que había sido igualmente la diversión y la labor de los felices progenitores del género humano.

¿Era pues este jardín del Edén del mundo presente? ¿Y este hombre, que conocía bien lo que cultivaba con sus manos, un Adán moderno?

El receloso jardinero se protegía con un par de gruesos guantes para quitar las hojas secas o podar el crecimiento excesivo de los arbustos. No era ésta, sin embargo, su única protección. Al llegar en su recorrido a la magnífica planta que esparcía sus gemas purpúreas al lado de la fuente de mármol, se colocó una especie de mascarilla tapando boca y nariz como si tanta belleza no hiciera sino disfrazar unas cualidades mortales; más aún, considerando todavía su tarea demasiado peligrosa, retrocedió, se quitó la mascarilla y llamó con la voz propia de una persona que sufre una dolencia interna.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Renesmee!

-Estoy aquí, padre. ¿Qué quieres? -exclamó una voz juvenil y armoniosa desde una ventana de la casa de enfrente, una voz tan exquisita como una puesta de sol tropical y que hizo a Alec, aunque no comprendió el porqué, asociarla con matices intensos de púrpura o carmesí y con fuertes y deliciosos perfumes-. ¿Estás en el jardín?

-Sí, Renesmee -contestó el jardinero-, y necesito tu ayuda.

Casi al momento apareció, bajo un artístico pórtico, la figura de una joven vestida con la gracia de la más espléndida de las flores, bella como el día y con una vitalidad tan exuberante que de ser algo mayor parecería exagerada. Anunciaba vida, salud y energía; parecía como si todos esos atributos sólo estuviesen reprimidos por su virginal castidad. Mientras miraba el jardín, Alec suponía que se habría criado enfermiza; pero la impresión que la bella desconocida le produjo era como si se tratase de otra linda flor, hermana de aquellas otras del reino vegetal, más hermosa que la más hermosa de todas, pero a la que había que tocar con guantes y aproximarse a ella con mascarilla. Mientras descendía por el sendero del jardín, se podía ver cómo manipulaba e inhalaba el olor de varias de las plantas que su padre había evitado con más celo.

-Ven aquí, Renesmee -dijo él-, mira cuántos cuidados necesita nuestro mayor tesoro. Como estoy tan delicado, mi vida correría peligro si me acercase todo lo que las circunstancias requieren.

De ahora en adelante me temo que esta planta tendrá que ser vigilada sólo por ti.

-Me alegro de encargarme de ella -exclamó la joven con su armonioso timbre de voz, mientras se dirigía hacia la hermosa planta y abría sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarla-. Sí, hermana mía, mi gloria, será tarea de Renesmee el cuidarte y servirte, y tú, en recompensa, le darás tus besos y tu aliento perfumado, que son para ella fuente de vida.

Entonces, con la misma ternura en sus maneras que había expresado en sus palabras, dedicó tantas atenciones a la planta como ésta parecía necesitar. Alec, desde su elevada ventana, se frotó los ojos y dudó si se trataría en realidad de una muchacha cuidando su planta favorita o de una hermana cumpliendo con otra los deberes del afecto. La escena terminó pronto; bien porque el doctor Cullen hubiese finalizado sus trabajos en el jardín, bien porque su mirada de observador hubiese advertido al forastero, el hecho es que cogió a su hija del brazo y se retiró. Estaba anocheciendo y por la ventana abierta penetraban emanaciones sofocantes procedentes de las plantas del jardín. Alec cerró la ventana antes de irse a dormir. Soñó con una bella flor y una hermosa joven. La flor y la doncella eran distintas y al mismo tiempo la misma. Ambas anunciaban un extraño peligro.

Pero hay algo en la luz de la mañana que tiende a rectificar los errores de fantasía y aun de raciocinio en que incurrimos durante la puesta del sol, entre las sombras de la noche o a la todavía menos saludable luz de la luna. El primer movimiento que ejecutó Alec al despertar fue abrir la ventana y mirar al jardín que sus sueños habían hecho tan fecundo en misterios. Se sorprendió y avergonzó un poco al ver qué real aparecía bajo la luz del día. Los rayos de sol doraban las gotas de rocío que, suspendidas en las hojas y flores, realzaban su belleza y devolvían a aquellas flores extrañas su apariencia ordinaria. El joven se regocijó al considerar que en el mismo centro de la ciudad tenía el privilegio de poder disfrutar de la contemplación de aquel rincón de espléndida y frondosa vegetación. Le serviría, se dijo a sí mismo, para seguir conservando el contacto con la naturaleza. No estaban allí ni el doctor Edward Cullen ni su hermosa hija, así que Alec no pudo determinar cuánto había de realidad y cuánto de fantasía en las singulares cualidades que atribuía a ambos, pero estaba dispuesto a adoptar un punto de vista más racional en todo el asunto.

Durante el día ofreció sus respetos al señor Jacob Black, profesor de medicina de la universidad y médico de eminente reputación, para quien Alec traía una carta de presentación. El profesor era un anciano de carácter afable y maneras, casi podríamos decir, joviales. Invitó a almorzar a nuestro héroe y se mostró locuaz y agradable, sobre todo después de animarse con una o dos botellas de vino toscano. Alec creyó que los hombres de ciencia que vivían en una misma ciudad debían de estar en buena armonía y buscó una oportunidad para mencionar el nombre del doctor Cullen. Pero el profesor no respondió con la cordialidad que él había imaginado.

-Estaría mal que un maestro del divino arte de la medicina negase el valor a un médico de tanta fama y prestigio como Cullen -dijo, en respuesta a la pregunta de Alec-; pero estaría peor por mi parte permitir que un joven de mérito como usted, señor Alec, hijo de un antiguo amigo, adquiriera ideas erróneas respecto a un hombre que en un futuro podría llegar a tener la vida, y aun la muerte, de usted en sus manos. La verdad es que nuestro respetable doctor Cullen tiene más ciencia que ningún otro miembro de la facultad, con quizás una única excepción, en Padua y en Italia; pero hay que hacer ciertas objeciones graves a su carácter profesional.

-¿Y cuáles son? -inquirió el joven.

-Amigo Alec, ¿está usted enfermo del cuerpo o del corazón para preocuparse tanto de los médicos? -preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa-. Se dice de Cullen, y yo que lo conozco bien puedo asegurarlo, que le preocupa mucho más la ciencia que la humanidad. Sus parientes le interesan sólo como material para nuevos experimentos. Sacrificaría una vida humana, la suya propia o la del ser más querido para él, con tal de poder añadir un solo grano de mostaza al gran cúmulo de sus conocimientos.

-Me imagino que será un hombre terrible -respondió Volturi, recordando el aspecto de intelectual puro y frío de Cullen-. Y, sin embargo, querido profesor, ¿no es un espíritu noble? ¿Hay muchos hombres capaces de un amor tan espiritual por la ciencia?

-Dios perdone a los que tengan los mismos puntos de vista acerca del arte de curar que los adoptados por Cullen -dijo el profesor, con cierta grosería-. Su teoría es que todas las virtudes curativas se hallan encerradas dentro de aquellas sustancias a las que nosotros denominamos venenos vegetales. Los cultiva con sus propias manos y se dice que ha producido nuevas variedades de venenos más mortales que los de la naturaleza, los cuales aun sin la intervención de este hombre plagarían el mundo. Es innegable, empero, que el señor doctor hace menos daño del que pudiera esperarse con sustancias tan peligrosas. En alguna ocasión, hay que reconocerlo, parece haber hecho curas maravillosas; pero si he de ser sincero, señor Alec, no son totalmente dignas de crédito, pues quizá sean producto de la casualidad. Se le juzga, en cambio, responsable de sus fracasos, que son los resultados frecuentes de su trabajo.

El joven escuchó la opinión de Black con cierta indulgencia, porque sabía que existía una antigua rivalidad entre él y el doctor Cullen, y se consideraba al último como el ganador de la partida. Si el lector quiere juzgar por sí mismo, le aconsejamos ciertos opúsculos en letra gótica que sobre ambas partes se conservan en las oficinas de la Universidad de Padua.

-No sé, querido profesor -volvió a decir Alec, después de meditar lo que había oído acerca del celo exagerado de Cullen por la ciencia-, cuánto puede amar su arte ese médico, pero seguramente hay algo más querido para él: tiene una hija.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el profesor, riendo-. Ya sé el secreto de nuestro amigo Alec: ha oído usted hablar de su hija, de quien están enamorados todos los jóvenes de Padua, aunque ni media docena han tenido la suerte de ver su cara. Sé poco de doña Renesmee, salvo que, según dicen, Cullen la ha instruido mucho en sus conocimientos y que, joven y bella como es, está ya considerada como apta para ocupar un sillón de catedrático. ¡Quizá su padre la destine para el mío! Otros rumores que corren no merecen ser citados ni oídos. Así que, ahora, bébase su vaso. Volturi volvió a su alojamiento algo mareado por el vino que había bebido e imaginando extrañas fantasías referentes al doctor Cullen y a su bella hija Renesmee. Al pasar por una tienda de flores entró y compró un ramo recién cortado.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó cerca de la ventana, en la sombra, de forma que podía ver el jardín sin riesgo de ser descubierto. No veía a nadie. Las plantas desconocidas estaban iluminadas por el sol y de vez en cuando inclinaban sus cabezas con gentileza saludándose unas a otras como si hubiese entre ellas relaciones de simpatía y parentesco. En medio, sobre la fuente ruinosa, crecía la planta magnífica, cubierta de gemas purpúreas que brillaban en el aire y se reflejaban en el agua del estanque. Las aguas parecían pobladas con los colores radiantes que se reproducían en ellas. Pronto, como Alec había esperado y al mismo tiempo temido, una figura hizo su aparición bajo el antiguo y artístico pórtico. Se fue acercando entre las filas de plantas, y aspiraba sus variados perfumes como si se tratara de uno de aquellos seres de los que cuentan las viejas fábulas clásicas que se alimentaban de dulces olores. Viendo de nuevo a Renesmee, el joven se maravilló de que su belleza excediese aún al recuerdo que tenía de ella; era tan brillante e intensa que resplandecía al sol y, como Alec se dijo a sí mismo, iluminaba los rincones más sombríos del camino del jardín. Como tenía la cara más visible que la primera vez que la contempló, llamó la atención del joven su expresión de sencillez y dulzura, cualidades que él no había imaginado que pudiera poseer y que le hicieron preguntarse cómo sería su carácter. De nuevo le pareció hallar ciertas semejanzas entre la hermosa joven y el espléndido arbusto que lucía flores semejantes a gemas purpúreas, analogía que Renesmee acentuaba con la forma de sus trajes y los colores que escogía.

Cerca de la planta abrió sus brazos, como poseída de un ardor apasionado, y oprimió sus ramas en un íntimo abrazo, tan íntimo que medio se ocultó en el seno de las hojas, y los dorados rizos de su pelo se entremezclaron con las flores.

-Dame tu aliento, hermana mía -exclamó Renesmee-, pues me siento débil con el aire común. Y dame tus flores que separaré con delicadeza de tu tallo y colocaré junto a mi corazón.

Con estas palabras la bellísima hija de Cullen cortó una de las flores más espléndidas y se dispuso a prenderla en su pecho.

Entonces ocurrió algo singular, si no es que el vino había perturbado los sentidos de Alec. Un pequeño reptil color naranja, semejante a un lagarto o a un camaleón, pasaba en aquel momento por el sendero al lado de los pies de Renesmee. A Alec le pareció -pues a la distancia que estaba apenas si pudo ver una cosa tan diminuta- que una o dos gotas del jugo del tallo roto de la flor caían sobre la cabeza del lagarto. Durante un par de segundos, el reptil se contorsionó con violencia y luego quedó inmóvil.

Renesmee observó este fenómeno extraordinario y se santiguó tristemente, pero sin sorpresa, y no dudó en prender la flor fatal en su pecho. Allí se hizo más roja y lanzó unos destellos casi tan vivos como los de una piedra preciosa, que daban al vestido de la joven y a su aspecto un encanto extraordinario. Pero Alec, saliendo de la sombra de la ventana, se inclinó hacia delante y se retiró de nuevo, tembloroso.

« ¿Estoy despierto? ¿Estoy en mi sano juicio? -se dijo a sí mismo-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Puede ser bella y, al mismo tiempo, insensible y terrible?»

Renesmee caminó ahora con cuidado por el jardín, y se puso tan cerca de la ventana de Alec que éste no tuvo más remedio que asomar la cabeza por fuera de la ventana con objeto de satisfacer la intensa y dolorosa curiosidad que ella le despertaba. En aquel mismo instante divisó por encima de la tapia del jardín un insecto; quizá había estado vagabundeando por la ciudad y no halló flores o verdor hasta que los intensos perfumes de las plantas de Cullen le habían tentado. Sin posarse en las flores, pues parecía no sentir otro atractivo que el de Renesmee, se entretuvo en el aire revoloteando en torno a su cabeza. Ahora los ojos de Alec no podían engañarle. El joven vio cómo, mientras Renesmee contemplaba el insecto con infantil alegría, éste se fue debilitando y cayó a sus pies; las brillantes alas temblaron y quedó muerto por una causa que él desconocía. ¿Seria acaso el aliento de la joven? Una vez más Renesmee se santiguó y suspiró al inclinarse sobre el insecto muerto.

Un movimiento impulsivo de Alec hizo que ella mirase a la ventana. Contempló la hermosa cabeza del joven, de rasgos bellos y regulares y ensortijado cabello dorado, más propios de un griego que de un italiano, la cual la miraba desde lo alto como si estuviese suspendida en el aire.

Alec, dándose apenas cuenta de lo que hacía, le arrojó el ramo de flores que había tenido hasta entonces en su mano.

-Señorita -le dijo-, ahí tiene flores puras y saludables, úselas en obsequio de Alec Volturi.

-Gracias, señor -respondió Renesmee con su armoniosa voz, que sonó como un chorro de música, y con una alegre expresión mitad infantil y mitad de mujer-. Acepto su presente y siento no poder recompensarle con esta preciosa flor purpúrea, porque aunque se la enviara por el aire no le alcanzaría. Así pues, señor Volturi, tendrá que conformarse con las gracias.

Recogió el ramillete del suelo y entonces, como avergonzada de haber hablado con un extraño en contra de la reserva que debe tener una doncella, se dirigió presurosa hacia la casa atravesando el jardín. Mas a pesar de lo escaso del tiempo, le pareció a Alec, cuando ya ella estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pórtico, que su bello ramillete empezaba a marchitarse en sus manos. Era un pensamiento descabellado, no había posibilidad de distinguir unas flores marchitas de otras lozanas a tanta distancia.

Durante varios días después de este incidente, el joven evitó la ventana que daba al jardín del doctor Cullen, como si algo frío y monstruoso hubiese apagado su vista. Tenía la impresión de haberse puesto, en cierto modo, dentro del influjo de un poder ininteligible mediante la relación que había entablado con Renesmee. Si su corazón corría un verdadero peligro, el comportamiento más sabio sería abandonar no ya la casa donde se alojaba, sino incluso Padua. No debía acostumbrarse de ningún modo a la cotidiana vista de Renesmee, y aún mejor seria evitar el verla, ya que su proximidad y la posibilidad de trato con ella harían que la fantasía de Alec corriese desenfrenada, dando cuerpo y realidad a los encuentros que su imaginación creaba continuamente.

Volturi no era un hombre apasionado, pero tenía una gran fantasía y un ardiente temperamento meridional que tendía a cada instante a las mayores agitaciones. No sabía el joven si Renesmee poseía o no aquel aliento mortífero, la afinidad con aquellas flores tan hermosas y al mismo tiempo fatales como él había creído descubrir, pero lo cierto es que le había instilado un veneno sutil y activo en todo su ser. No era amor, aunque su gran belleza le trastornaba; ni horror, a pesar de que suponía que su espíritu estaría impregnado del mismo perfume pernicioso que parecía poseer su organismo. Era una mezcla desordenada de ambos, de amor y horror; uno lo abrasaba y el otro le hacía temblar. Alec no sabía qué temer o qué esperar; esperanza y miedo luchaban sin cesar en su pecho, venciéndose alternativamente e iniciando de nuevo la lucha. Benditas sean todas las emociones simples, sean buenas o malas. Es la lóbrega mezcla de las dos la que produce los resplandores que alumbran las regiones infernales.

Algunas veces trataba de mitigar la fiebre de su espíritu paseando de prisa por las calles de Padua o saliendo de sus murallas; sus pasos seguían el ritmo de sus desordenados pensamientos, de modo que el paseo a veces se convertía en una carrera. Un día se sintió apresado por alguien que se había vuelto al reconocer al joven y que necesitó mucho aliento para alcanzarle.

-¡Señor Alec! ¡Párese, mi joven amigo! -exclamó-. ¿No me ha reconocido? Sería posible si yo estuviese tan cambiado como usted.

Era Black, a quien Alec había evitado desde su primer encuentro por temor a que la sagacidad del profesor pudiese leer sus secretos. Luchando por recobrarse, miró extrañado desde su mundo interior y habló como un hombre en sueños.

-Sí, soy Alec Volturi y usted es el profesor Jacob Black. ¡Ahora, déjeme pasar!

-Todavía no, todavía no, señor Alec -dijo el profesor sonriendo y al mismo tiempo examinando al joven con una mirada atenta-. ¿Cómo va a pasar por mi lado como un extraño el hijo de aquel con quien me crié? Estece quieto, señor Alec; debemos hablar dos palabras antes de separarnos.

-Pronto entonces, querido profesor, pronto -dijo Alec con febril impaciencia-. ¿No se da cuenta su señoría de que tengo prisa?

Mientras hablaban vieron venir por la calle a un hombre vestido de negro, encorvado y andando con dificultad como si se tratase de una persona enferma. Su cara tenía un tinte enfermizo y cetrino, pero tan llena de aguda y viva inteligencia que el observador pasaba por alto las condiciones físicas para ver en él tan sólo una energía asombrosa. Cuando pasó cambió un saludo frío y distanciado con Black, pero fijó los ojos con tanta intensidad en Alec que dio la impresión de que le había extraído todo lo que tenía dentro que valiera la pena. Sin embargo, había una serenidad peculiar en su mirada, como si el interés que le inspirara el joven fuera meramente especulativo y no humano.

-¡Ese es el doctor Cullen! -murmuró el profesor una vez que pasó el desconocido-. ¿Le ha visto a usted anteriormente?

-Que yo sepa, no -contestó Alec, sobresaltándose ante el nombre.

-¡Él le ha visto! ¡Tiene que haberle visto! -dijo Black con pasión-. Este hombre de ciencia le está estudiando a usted por algún motivo. ¡Conozco esa manera de mirar! Es la misma frialdad que muestra su cara cuando se inclina sobre un pájaro, un ratón o una mariposa a los que ha matado con el perfume de una flor en el transcurso de un experimento; una mirada tan profunda como la naturaleza misma, pero desprovista de amor. Señor Alec, apuesto la vida a que es usted objeto de uno de los experimentos de Cullen.

-¿Quiere usted volverme loco? -exclamó Alec, con intensa emoción-. Eso, señor profesor, sería un desagradable experimento.

-¡Paciencia! ¡Paciencia! -contestó el imperturbable profesor-. Le digo, mi pobre Alec, que Cullen encuentra en usted un interés científico. Ha caído en unas manos terribles. ¿Y la señorita Renesmee, qué papel juega en este misterio?

Volturi, encontrando intolerable la impertinencia de Black, se marchó antes de que el profesor pudiera sujetarlo de nuevo. Éste quedó mirando al joven un rato mientras se alejaba y se encogió de hombros.

«No puedo consentir esto -se dijo-. El muchacho es hijo de un viejo amigo y quién sabe lo que puede acarrearle la arcana ciencia de la medicina. Por otro lado, es inaguantable la impertinencia de Cullen, quien me quitó, podemos decir, al muchacho de las manos y lo quiere utilizar en sus infernales experimentos. ¡Su hija! Todo se verá. ¡Quizás, inteligente Cullen, frustre yo tu sueño!»

Mientras tanto, Alec continuó su tortuoso camino llegando por fin a las puertas de su alojamiento. Al cruzar el umbral se encontró con la vieja Esme, quien sonrió zalamera y dio muestras de querer llamar su atención, en vano sin embargo, pues la ardiente ebullición de sus sentimientos se había trocado de pronto en una fría y desinteresada vacuidad. Volvió sus ojos hacia la arrugada cara que se estaba plegando todavía más en una sonrisa, pero pareció no verla. La anciana entonces lo agarró por la capa.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! -murmuró, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios que la hacía semejante a una máscara grotesca labrada en madera y oscurecida por los siglos-. ¡Escuche, señor! ¡Hay una entrada secreta al jardín!

-¡Qué es lo que dice? -exclamó Alec volviéndose con presteza, como una cosa inanimada que adquiriera de pronto una vida intensa-. ¿Una entrada privada al jardín del doctor Cullen?

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡No tan alto! -murmuró Esme poniéndole la mano delante de la boca-. Sí, al jardín del respetable doctor; podrá ver sus espléndidas plantas. Muchos jóvenes de Padua darían una moneda de oro por ser admitidos entre esas flores. Alec puso una moneda en la mano de la vieja.

-Muéstreme el camino -le dijo.

Una sospecha, nacida probablemente de su conversación con Black, cruzó su pensamiento; quizás esta intervención de la vieja Esme estuviera en relación con la intriga, fuera cual fuese su naturaleza, en la que el profesor suponía que el doctor Cullen estaba tratando de envolverle. Mas esta sospecha, aunque preocupó a Alec, era insuficiente para detenerle. El instante que había esperado de poder acercarse a Renesmee le impulsaba con demasiada fuerza. No importaba si ella era ángel o demonio; estaba dentro de su esfera de forma irremisible y tenía que obedecer la llamada que le impulsaba a girar en círculos cada vez menores, hacia un fin que no intentaba adivinar. Sin embargo, puede parecer extraño, le sobrevino de pronto la duda de si ese intenso interés de su parte no sería ilusorio; si sería tan profundo y positivo como para justificar que se metiese en una empresa cuya trascendencia era imprevisible; si no se trataría de la fantasía del cerebro de un joven, sin participación, o sólo muy ligera, de sus sentimientos.

Se detuvo dudando pero, decidido, siguió hacia delante. Su macilenta guía lo condujo por varios pasillos oscuros y, por último, reparó en una puerta por la que, dado que estaba abierta, se oía el susurro de las hojas atravesadas por el sol. Alec siguió andando y se metió por entre un arbusto que extendía sus zarcillos sobre la oculta entrada, hasta llegar debajo de la ventana de su habitación en el área descubierta del jardín del doctor Cullen.

Cuántas veces sucede que, cuando se han vencido las dificultades y los sueños han condensado su nebulosa sustancia en una realidad tangible, nos encontramos tranquilos e incluso fríamente dueños de nosotros mismos, en circunstancias que hubiese sido un delirio de júbilo o de agonía el anticipar. El destino se divierte desconcertándonos así. La pasión, que hubiera deseado la ocasión para lanzarse a actuar, vacila perezosamente cuando los sucesos parecen requerir su aparición. Eso era lo que le sucedía ahora a Alec. Día tras día su pulso se había agotado febrilmente ante la improbable idea de una entrevista con Renesmee y el deseo de estar con ella cara a cara en este mismo jardín, iluminado por el resplandor oriental de su belleza y tratando de arrancar a su contemplación el misterio que él consideraba el enigma de su propia existencia. Pero en aquel momento había en su pecho una ecuanimidad singular y fuera de lugar. Lanzó una mirada en derredor para ver si veía a Renesmee o a su padre y, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo, inició una investigación crítica de las plantas.

El aspecto de todas ellas le desagradó; su esplendor parecía salvaje, apasionado y poco natural. Casi todas las plantas que allí crecían hubieran sobresaltado a quien al atravesar un bosque las hubiera encontrado; como si una cara sobrenatural le estuviese mirando a través de la espesura. Algunas también hubieran llamado la atención de un entendido por su apariencia de artificialidad; parecían una adulteración de varias especies vegetales mezcladas, no muy distintas de las creadas por Dios, pero obra de la fantasía depravada de un hombre. Hasta su inmensa belleza tenía algo de demoniaca. Eran probablemente el fruto del experimento, que en uno o dos casos había alcanzado el éxito, de combinar dos plantas hermosas en una sola que adquiría el sospechoso y siniestro aspecto que informaba todo lo que crecía en el jardín. Alec reconoció sólo dos o tres plantas en toda la colección, y de las clases que él sabía que eran venenosas. Mientras estaba entretenido en estas observaciones, escuchó el crujido de un traje de seda y, volviéndose, vio aparecer a Renesmee bajo el artístico pórtico.

Alec no se había parado a pensar en cuál debía ser su comportamiento: si tenía que disculparse por su intrusión en el jardín o fingir que estaba allí con el consentimiento, ya que no por deseo, del doctor Cullen o de su hija, pero la conducta de Renesmee le tranquilizó, a pesar de que en su espíritu persistía la duda del motivo por el que habría conseguido la admisión. Ella vino con ligereza por el sendero y se encontraron cerca de la fuente en ruinas. Su cara mostraba sorpresa, pero la iluminaba una sencilla y amable expresión de placer.

-Usted es un experto en flores, señor -dijo con una sonrisa, aludiendo al ramillete que él le había echado desde la ventana-. No es extraño que la rara colección de mi padre le haga desear verla de cerca. Si él estuviera aquí podría contarle cosas muy extraordinarias e interesantes acerca de la naturaleza y virtudes de estas plantas, ya que se pasa la vida en tales estudios y este jardín constituye su mundo.

-Y usted misma, señora -comentó Alec-, si la fama no miente, también es muy experta en las virtudes que revela el magnífico desarrollo de tas flores y su olor aromático. Si no tuviera inconveniente en ser mi profesora, yo intentaría ser un alumno más aplicado que si me enseñara el mismo señor Cullen.

-¿Corren tan falsos rumores? -preguntó Renesmee, con la música de su agradable voz-. ¿Dice la gente que soy una experta como mi padre en conocimientos de botánica? ¡Qué gracioso! No; aunque crecí entre estas flores no conozco más de ellas que su color y perfume, y algunas veces pienso que aun debería ignorar eso. Muchas de estas flores, y quizá de las más hermosas, me repugnan con su olor y me ofenden cuando las veo. Pero le ruego, señor, que no crea esas historias referentes a mi ciencia. No crea de mí otra cosa que lo que vean sus propios ojos.

-¿Y debo creer todo lo que he visto con mis propios ojos? -preguntó Alec con sutileza, al tiempo que el recuerdo de las primeras escenas le hizo estremecer-. No, señora, exige usted poco de mí. Permítame creer solamente lo que proceda de sus labios.

Pareció como si Renesmee hubiese comprendido. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rubor, pero mirando a los ojos de Alec respondió a su mirada de ansiosa sospecha con la altivez de una reina.

-Eso es lo que le ruego, señor -respondió-. Olvide todo lo que se ha imaginado acerca de mí. Lo que nos dicen los sentidos externos puede ser falso en esencia, pero las palabras que brotan de los labios de Renesmee Cullen salen de lo más profundo de su corazón. Ésas son las que debe usted creer.

Una gran vehemencia la iluminaba y brilló sobre la conciencia de Alec como la luz de la verdad misma, pero mientras hablaba había una fragancia exquisita y deliciosa, aunque imperceptible, en el aire que la rodeaba, que el joven, por una repugnancia indefinible, apenas se atrevía a respirar. ¿Podría ser el olor de las flores? ¿Sería que el aliento de Renesmee embalsamaba sus palabras con una extraña fragancia como si tuviera impregnadas de ella sus entrañas? Alec sintió un ligero mareo, pero volvió a recobrarse en seguida; parecía mirar a través de los ojos de la hermosa muchacha su alma transparente, y no volvió a sentir duda ni temor.

El tinte de pasión que había coloreado las expresiones de Renesmee se desvaneció; se puso alegre y parecía sentir un placer puro con la presencia del joven, semejante al que sentiría la doncella de una isla solitaria al conversar con un viajero procedente del mundo civilizado. Era patente que su experiencia de la vida se limitaba al recinto del jardín. Unas veces hablaba de materias tan simples como la luz del día o las nubes de verano, otras hacía preguntas referentes a la ciudad, o a la tierra lejana de Alec, sus amigos, su madre, sus hermanas, preguntas que indicaban una vida tan retirada y una carencia tal de familiaridad con los modales y trato sociales que Alec respondía como si estuviese hablando con una niña. Su espíritu brotaba ante él como un arroyuelo recién nacido que recibiera por primera vez la caricia del sol y se maravillase de la tierra y el cielo reflejados en su fondo. Tenía también pensamientos profundos y fantasías brillantes como gemas, como diamantes y rubíes desgranándose en medio del hervor de la fuente. Mientras ella hablaba, Alec se asombraba de estar paseando con la joven a quien su excitada imaginación había dado tintes terroríficos; le maravillaba estar conversando con Renesmee como un hermano, y que pudiera parecerle tan humana y tan llena de candor. Pero estas reflexiones fueron sólo momentáneas; las muestras de su naturaleza eran demasiado reales para sentirse tranquilizado enseguida.

En esta confiada conversación habían paseado por el jardín, y después de muchas vueltas a lo largo de sus avenidas, llegaron hasta la fuente derruida donde crecía la magnífica planta con su tesoro de flores espléndidas. Se esparcía alrededor de ella una fragancia idéntica a la que Alec atribuyera al aliento de Renesmee, aunque mucho más intensa. Cuando ella la vio, Alec observó que se oprimía el pecho con la mano como si su corazón estuviera palpitando acelerado y le produjese dolor.

-Por primera vez en mi vida me he olvidado de ti -murmuró Renesmee dirigiéndose a la planta.

-Recuerdo, señora -dijo Alec-, que una vez me prometió recompensarme con una de estas vividas gemas a cambio del ramillete que tuve el feliz arrojo de echar a sus pies. Permítame ahora coger una en recuerdo de esta entrevista.

Dio el joven un paso hacia la planta con la mano extendida, pero Renesmee se precipitó hacia delante lanzando un grito que traspasó el corazón de Alec como un puñal. Lo cogió de la mano y le hizo retroceder con toda la fuerza de su delicada figura. El joven sintió su contacto con un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡No la toque! -exclamó ella, con voz angustiada-. ¡No lo haga, por su vida! ¡Es letal!

Entonces, ocultando la cara entre sus manos, huyó de él y desapareció bajo el pórtico.

Al seguirla con los ojos, Alec vio la delgada y pálida figura de Cullen, que había estado observando la escena, no sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo, oculto por la sombra del portal.

Antes de que el joven llegara a su habitación, Renesmee era ya el objeto de sus apasionadas meditaciones, revestida de todo el hechizo de que la había rodeado desde que la viera por primera vez, e imbuida ahora además con el afectuoso calor de su encantadora feminidad. Era humana; su carácter tenía todas esas cualidades dulces y femeninas que hacen a una mujer digna de ser adorada.

Sería capaz, seguramente, de los sacrificios y heroísmos del amor.

Aquellas muestras que él había considerado hasta ahora como señales de una temible constitución física y moral eran olvidadas en aquel momento por la sutil influencia de la pasión, y transformadas en una dorada corona de encantos que convertían a Renesmee en la más admirable de todas las mujeres, por ser única. Todo lo que le había parecido feo era ahora hermoso o, si no podía cambiarlo tan radicalmente, se ocultaba y escondía en la tenebrosa región que se halla bajo la zona de la conciencia. Pasó la noche pensando en ella. Cuando se durmió, la aurora comenzaba ya a despertar a las flores que dormitaban en el jardín del doctor Cullen. Alec, en sueños, también se encontraría allí. Salió el sol a su debido tiempo y lanzó sus rayos sobre los párpados del joven, que despertó con una sensación dolorosa. Después de levantarse notó como una quemadura y latidos en su mano -en la derecha-, la misma mano que le había cogido ella cuando estaba a punto de arrancar una de las flores de aspecto de gema. En el dorso de la mano aparecían ahora unas impresiones rojas, como de cuatro dedos pequeños, y una señal, como de un pulgar delgado, en su muñeca.

¡Oh, con qué obstinación se defiende el amor! -y aun lo que es astuta semblanza del amor, que florece en la imaginación pero que no tiene profundas raíces en el corazón-, con qué obstinación mantiene su fe hasta que llega el momento en que es condenado a desvanecerse en humo! Alec envolvió su mano con un pañuelo, se preguntó qué cosa maligna le habría picado y pronto olvidó su dolor con el recuerdo de Renesmee.

Después de la primera entrevista, una segunda va implícita en lo que nosotros llamamos destino. Una tercera, una cuarta, y pronto los únicos momentos en que vivía feliz y satisfecho eran los que pasaba en compañía de Renesmee ; el tiempo restante transcurría esperando o recordando su entrevista. Eso mismo le ocurría a la hija de Cullen. Aguardaba la aparición del joven y corría a su lado con una confianza tan libre de reservas como si hubieran sido compañeros de juegos desde la más tierna infancia, y como si siguieran siéndolo todavía. Si por algún motivo inesperado él no acudía en el momento de la cita, Renesmee se ponía bajo su ventana y cantaba la más dulce de sus canciones, que flotaba en torno a él en su cámara y resonaba en su corazón como un eco: «¡Alec!¡Alec! ¿Por qué tardas? ¡Ven!», y él bajaba presuroso a aquel edén de flores envenenadas.

Pero a pesar de tan íntima familiaridad, aún existía una reserva en la conducta de Renesmee, tan rígida e invariablemente mantenida que raras veces pasaba por la imaginación de él la idea de infringirla. Según todas las apariencias, se amaban; se habían dicho su amor con los ojos, que comunican el secreto sagrado desde las profundidades de un alma a las de la otra; era demasiado grande aquel secreto para expresarlo por medio de la palabra. Sin embargo, se habían dicho su amor en aquellas explosiones de pasión, cuando sus espíritus volaban fuera de sus cuerpos en articulado suspiro, como lengua de una llama escondida demasiado tiempo. En cambio, no había habido sello de labios, ni apretón de manos, ni la caricia más leve que el amor demanda y santifica. Él no había tocado nunca ni uno de los rizos dorados de su pelo; el traje de ella -tan grande era la barrera psíquica que los separaba- nunca había ondeado contra él con la brisa. En las pocas ocasiones en que Alec parecía tentado a saltar esa barrera, Renesmee se ponía tan triste, tan severa y mostraba además tal aspecto de desesperación que no se necesitaba ni una sola palabra más para hacerle desistir. En esos casos él se sobresaltaba ante la horrible sospecha que nacía, semejante a un monstruo, en lo profundo de su corazón. La miraba a la cara, su amor se entibiaba y desvanecía, como la niebla matinal ante el sol, y sólo quedaban sus dudas.

Pero cuando la cara de Renesmee recobraba su alegría después de la momentánea tristeza, dejaba de ser la persona misteriosa que él observara con miedo y horror, y volvía a ser la muchacha hermosa y sencilla cuyo espíritu comprendía por encima de cualquier otro conocimiento.

Había transcurrido un tiempo considerable desde el último encuentro de Alec con Black, cuando una mañana se vio desagradablemente sorprendido por la visita del profesor, en quien había pensado muy poco en las últimas semanas y de quien hubiera querido olvidarse totalmente. Se hallaba en un estado de ánimo que sólo podía aceptar la compañía de personas que no pusieran objeciones a sus sentimientos actuales. Tal comprensión no podía esperarse del profesor Black.

El visitante charló despreocupado durante unos minutos de los chismes de la ciudad y de la universidad, y después tomó otro tema.

-Estuve leyendo últimamente a un antiguo autor clásico -dijo- y me encontré con una historia que me llamó la atención.

Posiblemente podrás recordarla. Es una que trata de un príncipe de la India que envió una bella mujer como presente a Alejandro Magno. Era tan hermosa como la aurora y vistosa como una puesta de sol, pero lo que le caracterizaba era un cierto aliento perfumado, más dulce que el de las rosas de un jardín persa. Alejandro, como es natural en un hombre joven, quedó enamorado de la joven extranjera en cuanto la vio; pero cierto sabio, que estaba presente en aquel momento, descubrió en ella un secreto terrible.

-¿Y en qué consistía? -preguntó Alec bajando los ojos para evitar los del profesor.

-En que esa mujer hermosa había sido alimentada con venenos desde su nacimiento -continuó Black con énfasis-, hasta el punto de que habían entrado de tal forma en su organismo que ella misma era el veneno más mortal que existía. Él era su elemento vital. Con aquel delicioso perfume de su aliento emponzoñaba el aire. Su amor hubiese sido veneno. Su abrazo, la muerte. ¿No es un cuento maravilloso?

-Una fábula infantil -contestó Alec moviéndose nervioso en la silla-. Me parece maravilloso que su señoría encuentre tiempo para leer tales paparruchas mientras se dedica a estudios serios.

-A propósito -dijo el profesor mirando inquieto en derredor-, ¿qué extraña fragancia es ésta que hay en tu habitación? ¿Es el perfume de tus guantes? Es débil pero delicioso, aunque no se pueda decir que agradable. Creo que si lo respirara mucho tiempo llegaría a ponerme enfermo. Es como la esencia de una flor, pero no veo flores en la alcoba.

-No hay ninguna -contestó Alec, que se había puesto pálido mientras hablaba el profesor-, ni creo que haya aquí otro perfume que el de la imaginación de vuestra señoría. El olor, siendo como es una mezcla de lo sensible y lo espiritual, es apto para engañarnos de esa forma. El recuerdo de un perfume, la mera idea de él puede ser confundido con una realidad presente.

-¡Ah!, pero mi cuerda imaginación no suele gastarme esas bromas -dijo Black-, y si me imaginase algún tipo de olor sería el de cualquier repugnante droga de boticario con la que mis dedos estarían probablemente bastante impregnados. Nuestro querido amigo Cullen, según he oído, perfuma sus medicinas con olores más ricos que los de Arabia. La bella y docta Renesmee también podría tratar a sus pacientes con drogas tan dulces como el aliento de una doncella, ¡pero qué desgracia para el que las bebiera!

La cara de Alec reflejó muchas emociones contenidas. El tono en que aludía el profesor a la pura y encantadora hija de Cullen era una tortura para su alma y, sin embargo, la insinuación de un examen de su carácter, opuesto al suyo propio, produjo de un modo instantáneo la claridad de mil sospechas confusas que ahora se burlaban de él como otros tantos demonios.

Pero se esforzó por dominarlos y respondió a Black con la fe de un amante perfecto.

-Señor profesor -le dijo-, usted fue amigo de mi padre y quizás es también su propósito actuar con su hijo como un amigo. No puedo sentir hacia usted sino respeto y. deferencia, pero le suplico que se dé cuenta de que hay algo sobre lo que no podemos hablar. Usted no conoce a la señorita Renesmee: por tanto, es incapaz de estimar lo erróneo, la blasfemia, diría mejor, de hablar de su persona con una palabra ligera e injuriosa.

-¡Alec! ¡Mi pobre Alec! -contestó el profesor con una tranquila expresión de lástima-. Conozco a esa joven perversa mucho mejor que tú. Vas a oír la verdad respecto al envenenador Cullen y a su venenosa hija; sí, tan venenosa como bella. Escucha, pues aunque mancillaras mis cabellos grises no podría guardar silencio. La antigua fábula de la mujer india se ha convertido en real por la profunda y fatal ciencia de Cullen, y en la persona de la hermosa Renesmee.

Alec gimió y ocultó su cara.

-Su padre no se refrenó ante el cariño natural -continuó Black-, y la ofreció, de esta manera horrible, como víctima de su loco amor por la ciencia. Hagámosle justicia, es un auténtico hombre de ciencia que destilaría su propio corazón en un alambique. ¿Cuál puede ser entonces tu destino? Has sido cogido como el material para un nuevo experimento. Quizás el resultado sea la muerte o quizás un destino más terrible aún. Cullen, por lo que él llama interés por la ciencia, no dudaría ante nada.

«Es un sueño, probablemente es sólo un sueño», se dijo Alec.

-Pero alégrate, hijo de mi amigo -resumió el profesor-. No es demasiado tarde para la salvación. Es muy posible que tengamos éxito al tratar de volver a esa miserable criatura a la normalidad, de la que ha sido sacada por la locura de su padre. ¡Ten esta pequeña redoma de plata! Fue hecha por las manos del renombrado Benvenuto Cellini y es un presente de amor digno de la dama más deliciosa de Italia. Su contenido es aún más valioso; un pequeño sorbo de este antídoto habría neutralizado el veneno más virulento de los Borgia. No hay duda de que será eficaz contra los de Cullen. Dale el pomo a tu Renesmee y espera lleno de confianza los resultados.

Black dejó una pequeña redoma de plata exquisitamente labrada sobre la mesa y se retiró deseando que sus palabras surtieran efecto sobre la mente del joven.

«Te venceremos, Cullen -pensaba, riendo, mientras bajaba la escalera-. Sin embargo, debemos reconocer la verdad: es un hombre maravilloso y a la vez un empírico despreciable que no puede ser tolerado por aquellos que respetamos las buenas normas clásicas de la profesión médica.»

En sus relaciones con Renesmee, Alec había tenido en ocasiones negros presentimientos respecto a su verdadero modo de ser. Pero se había comportado siempre la joven de un modo tan sencillo, cariñoso y cándido que la descripción que acababa de hacer de ella el profesor Black le parecía extraña e increíble, como si no estuviera en concordancia con la realidad. Es verdad que existían recuerdos repugnantes relacionados con las primeras veces que viera a la encantadora joven: no podía olvidar por completo el ramillete que se había marchitado en su mano y el insecto muerto en el aire dorado por el sol, sin otra intervención al parecer que la de la fragancia del aliento de su amada. Estos incidentes, sin embargo, se desvanecieron ante la luz pura de su carácter, dejando de tener la eficacia de los hechos, y fueron considerados como errores de la fantasía, a pesar de que el testimonio de los sentidos parecía probarlo. ¿Hay algo más verdadero y real que lo que podemos ver con los ojos y tocar con los dedos? Sobre esta idea fundaba Alec su confianza en Renesmee, aunque en realidad se debía más a la fuerza de las virtudes de ella que a una fe profunda y generosa. Mas ahora su espíritu era incapaz de sostenerse a la altura a que lo había elevado el primer entusiasmo de la pasión; se desmoronaba titubeando entre dudas terrenas y manchaba así la pura blancura de la imagen de Renesmee. No es que fuera a abandonarla; sólo quería probarla. Resolvió hacer alguna prueba decisiva que pudiera convencerle, de una vez por todas, de que aquellas terribles cualidades físicas no tenían correspondencia en su alma. Quizá sus ojos le habían engañado a causa de la distancia en lo referente al lagarto, al insecto y a las flores. Tenía que comprobar estando junto a ella si al tocar una flor recién cortada ésta se marchitaba en su mano. Entonces no cabria ninguna duda.

Con esta idea corrió a la floristería y compró un ramillete que estaba aún perlado con las gotas de rocío de la mañana.

Era la hora acostumbrada de su entrevista con Renesmee. Antes de bajar al jardín, Alec no resistió la tentación de mirarse al espejo, vanidad que puede disculparse en un joven guapo, aunque con ello demuestre cierta frivolidad de sentimientos y un carácter poco formado. Se miró, y se dijo que sus facciones nunca habían sido tan graciosas, ni sus ojos habían tenido nunca aquella vivacidad, ni sus mejillas un tinte de salud como entonces.

«Al menos -pensó-, su veneno no ha penetrado aún en mi organismo. No soy una flor para marchitarme en una mano.»

Con este pensamiento volvió sus ojos al ramillete que mantenía en su mano. Un estremecimiento de horror indefinible sacudió todo su cuerpo al notar que aquellas flores húmedas de rocío estaban comenzando a ajarse; tenían el aspecto de haber sido frescas el día anterior. Alec se puso blanco como el mármol y se quedó inmóvil delante del espejo mirando a su propia imagen como si estuviese viendo algo terrible. Recordó el comentario de Black acerca de la fragancia que parecía inundar la habitación.

¡Su aliento debía de estar envenenado! Se estremeció. Luego, recobrándose de su estupor, comenzó a observar con ojos curiosos una araña que estaba atareada fabricando su tela en la antigua cornisa de su habitación, cruzando y recruzando el ingenioso sistema de hilos entrelazados; era una araña tan vigorosa y activa como todas las que se columpian en un techo viejo. Alec se inclinó hacia el insecto y exhaló una profunda y larga bocanada de aire. La araña interrumpió de pronto su tarea, la tela vibró por el temblor transmitido desde el cuerpo del pequeño artesano. Alec volvió a lanzar el aliento sobre ella, aún con más fuerza que la vez anterior y con un sentimiento venenoso en su corazón; no sabía si era un perverso o es que estaba desesperado. La araña contrajo sus miembros convulsivamente y quedó colgada, muerta, a través de la ventana.

«¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! -murmuró para sí Alec-. ¿Te has vuelto tan venenoso como para que este insecto muera solamente con tu aliento?»

En aquel momento ascendió desde el jardín una dulce y agradable voz.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec! Ya pasa de la hora. ¿Por qué tardas? ¡Baja!

«Sí -murmuró Alec-. Ella es el único ser al que mi aliento no puede asesinar. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!»

Bajó corriendo y en un segundo se halló ante los ojos brillantes y adorables de Renesmee.

Un momento antes su rabia y desesperación eran tan fieros que no habría deseado nada tanto como el poder destruirla con una mirada, pero en su presencia surgían influencias demasiado reales e intensas para poder librarse de ellas. Recordaba los ratos en que con su femenina dulzura lo había envuelto en una paz religiosa, los arrebatos santos y apasionados de su corazón ante su presencia.

Estos agradables recuerdos convencieron a Alec de que Renesmee era un ángel, algo celestial, y que sólo una persona alucinada podría achacarle aquellos horribles misterios. La ira de Alec se apaciguó y transformó es un estado de hosca insensibilidad.

Renesmee, con un vivo sentido espiritual, comprendió al momento que entre ellos había un mar de tinieblas que ninguno de los dos podría atravesar. Pasearon juntos, tristes y en silencio, y llegaron hasta la fuente de mármol y al charco de agua del suelo en medio del cual crecía la planta de flores como gemas. Alec se sorprendió del placer -o mejor, del apetito- con que él mismo inhalaba la fragancia de las flores.

-Renesmee -preguntó de pronto-, ¿de dónde vino esta planta?

-La creó mi padre -respondió ella con sencillez.

-¡La creó! ¡La creó! -repitió Alec-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Renesmee?

-Es un gran conocedor de los secretos de la naturaleza, y en el mismo momento en que yo comencé a respirar por vez primera, esta planta se alzó del suelo; es el producto de su ciencia, de sus conocimientos, mientras que yo no soy más que su hija mortal.

¡No te aproximes! -continuó ella, al observar con terror que Alec se estaba acercando a la planta-. Tiene cualidades que apenas podrías soñar. Yo, queridísimo Alec, he crecido y me he desarrollado con la planta y me nutro con su aroma. Es mi hermana y la amo con afecto humano. Pero, ¡ay!, ¿no lo sospechaste?, hay un destino terrible en ella.

Entonces Alec la miró tan ceñudo que Renesmee se detuvo y tembló. Pero la fe en su cariño la alentó e hizo que se ruborizara un momento por haber dudado de él.

-Ahí hay un destino terrible -repitió-, efecto del fatal amor de mi padre por la ciencia, que me aleja de toda sociedad con los de mi clase. Hasta que el cielo te envió, mi adorado Alec, ¡qué sola estuvo tu pobre Renesmee!

-¿Era ése un duro destino? -preguntó Alec fijando en ella sus ojos.

-Sólo ahora sé lo duro que era -contestó ella con ternura-. ¡Oh!, sí, y mi corazón estaba adormecido.

La ira de Alec brotó de sus hoscas tinieblas como un relámpago saliendo de una nube negra.

-¡Estoy maldito! -gritó con un desprecio y rencor venenosos-. Hallando tu soledad aburrida, me has separado igualmente de todo lo noble de la existencia y atraído a esta región de inenarrable horror!

-¡ Alec! -exclamó Renesmee, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos brillantes. No había comprendido del todo el significado de sus palabras, estaba simplemente asombrada.

-¡Sí, criatura ponzoñosa! -repitió Alec, acercándose con pasión-. ¡Tú me has puesto así! ¡Tú llenaste mis venas de veneno! ¡Me hiciste una criatura tan odiosa, tan horrenda, tan aborrecible y fatal como tú misma! ¡Ahora, si nuestro aliento es por suerte tan fatal para nosotros mismos como para los demás, unamos nuestros labios en un beso de indecible odio y muramos!

-¿Qué me está pasando -murmuró Renesmee dando un profundo gemido-. ¡Virgen Santa, ten piedad de mí, una pobre niña con el corazón roto!

Tú, ¿puedes tú rezar? -exclamó Alec, con desprecio diabólico-. Tus oraciones, al salir de tus labios tiñen la atmósfera de muerte. Sí, sí, recemos. ¡Vayamos a la iglesia y mojemos nuestros dedos en la pila de agua bendita! ¡Los que vengan detrás morirán apestados! ¡Hagamos en el aire el signo de la cruz! ¡Serán maldiciones esparcidas con apariencia de símbolos sagrados!

-Alec -dijo Renesmee, ya calmada, pues su pena era menor que su amor-, ¿por qué te unes conmigo en esas palabras terribles? Yo, es verdad, soy la cosa horrible que me has llamado. Pero tú, ¿qué has de hacer tú, sino estremecerte ante mi miseria espantosa y marchar lejos del jardín y olvidarte de que se arrastran por la tierra monstruos semejantes a la pobre Renesmee?

-¿No pretenderás ignorarlo? -preguntó Alec, mirándola ceñudo-. ¡Mira, este poder me lo ha proporcionado la candida hija de Cullen!

Había allí un enjambre de insectos volando en el aire en busca del alimento prometido por el olor de las flores del jardín fatal. Rodearon, formando un círculo, la cabeza de Alec; era evidente que se sentían atraídos hacia él por el mismo influjo que los había atraído por un instante a varios de los arbustos. Él sopló entre ellos y sonrió con amargura a Renesmee cuando por fin una veintena de insectos cayeron muertos al suelo.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! -gritó ésta-. ¡Es la ciencia fatal de mi padre! ¡No, no, Alec! Yo no fui. ¡Nunca! Yo sólo soñé con amarte y estar contigo un poco de tiempo y luego dejar que te fueras, pero guardando en mi corazón tu imagen. Créelo, Alec, aunque mi cuerpo se haya nutrido de veneno, mi espíritu es una criatura de Dios y suplica amor como alimento cotidiano. Pero mi padre nos ha unido con esta terrible afinidad. Sí, despréciame, pisotéame, mátame. ¿Qué es la muerte después de oír palabras como las tuyas? Pero no fui yo. Ni por toda la felicidad del mundo lo hubiera hecho.

El ardor de Alec se apagó tras aquella explosión de sus sentimientos. Comenzó a sentir una sensación triste y no desprovista de ternura ante la íntima y peculiar afinidad entre Renesmee y él. Estaban, prácticamente, en soledad absoluta, aunque les rodeara una multitud de gente. ¿Estando abandonados de esta forma por la humanidad, no era lógico que ambos se unieran? Si se trataban con crueldad, ¿quién iba a ser amable con ellos? Por otra parte, pensaba Alec, ¿no había una esperanza de volver a entrar en los límites de la normalidad y conducir a Renesmee, la Renesmee redimida, de la mano? ¡Oh, espíritu débil, egoísta y vil, que pensaba aún en una unión terrena y en una felicidad vulgar después de que un amor como el de Renesmee había sido infamado por palabras tan horribles como las dichas por Alec! No, no podía caber tal esperanza. Ella debía pasar lentamente, con el corazón partido, a través de las fronteras del tiempo, lavar sus heridas en alguna fuente del paraíso y olvidar su pena en la luz de la inmortalidad, y allí sería feliz.

Pero Alec no sabía eso.

-Querida Renesmee -dijo aproximándose a ella, que retrocedía como lo hacía siempre que él se le había acercado, pero ahora con impulso diferente-, mi querida Renesmee, nuestro estado no es todavía tan desesperado. ¡Mira! Tengo aquí una medicina enérgica, según me aseguró un médico prestigioso, y con una eficacia casi divina. Está compuesta de ingredientes opuestos por entero a aquellos que tu terrible padre ha vertido sobre nosotros acarreándonos esta calamidad. Está compuesto de hierbas benditas. ¿Podemos tomarlo juntos y purificamos del mal?

-Dámelo -dijo Renesmee extendiendo la mano para coger la pequeña redoma de plata que Alec sacó de su bolsillo. Y añadió con su énfasis peculiar-: Lo beberé, pero tú espera hasta ver el resultado.

Llevó a sus labios el antídoto de Black. En aquel mismo momento surgió por el pórtico la figura de Cullen, que venía lentamente hacia la fuente de mármol. Cuando estuvo cerca, el hombre de ciencia mostraba una expresión de triunfo al contemplar a la hermosa pareja como si se tratara de un artista que después de pasar toda su vida en la creación de un cuadro o de un grupo escultórico, al final se sentía orgulloso de su éxito. Se detuvo; su cuerpo encorvado se enderezó consciente de su poder; extendió sus manos hacia ellos en actitud de un padre implorando la bendición de sus hijos, pero esas manos habían sido las mismas que introdujeron el veneno en el cauce de sus vidas. Alec tembló, Renesmee se estremeció y se oprimió el corazón con la mano.

-Hija mía -dijo Cullen-, ya no estarás sola nunca más. Arranca de tu planta hermana una de esas preciosas gemas y ruega a tu prometido que la lleve en su pecho. Ahora ya no le hará daño. Mi ciencia y la simpatía que existe entre tú y él lo ha traído a formar parte de tu constitución y se aparta de la de los hombres normales, mientras que la tuya lo hace de la de las demás mujeres. Pasaréis por el mundo queriéndoos y siendo temidos por el resto de la gente.

-Padre mío -dijo Renesmee débilmente, siempre con la mano sobre el corazón-, ¿por qué otorgaste este destino miserable a tu hija?

-¿Miserable? -exclamó Cullen-. ¿Qué quieres decir, insensata? ¿Consideras miserable el estar dotada con dones maravillosos contra los que la fuerza y el poder de un enemigo no servirían de nada? ¿Miserable ser capaz de matar al más fuerte con sólo el aliento? ¿Miserable ser tan terrible como hermosa? ¿Hubieras preferido, entonces, la condición de una mujer débil, expuesta a todo daño e incapaz de hacer ninguno?

-Hubiera preferido ser amada a ser temida -murmuró ella cayendo al suelo-. Pero ya no importa. Me voy, padre, a donde el mal que te has esforzado en mezclar con mí ser desaparecerá como un sueño, como la fragancia de estas flores venenosas que no teñirán más mi aliento entre las flores del Paraíso. ¡Déjame, Alec! Tus palabras de odio son como plomo que entristece mi corazón, pero también desaparecerán cuando yo suba.

El afán científico mal entendido de su padre había transformado a Renesmee en un ser tan innatural que, del mismo modo que el veneno había constituido su alimento, el antídoto supuso su muerte. Y así, la pobre víctima de la ingenuidad y la torcida naturaleza de un hombre, así como de la fatalidad, que corona de modo ineludible los perversos deseos, pereció allí, a los pies de su padre y de su amado.

En ese preciso instante, el profesor Jacob Black se asomó a la ventana del aposento de Alec y, con un tono en el que se mezclaban el triunfo y el horror, gritó al anonadado científico:

-¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¡He ahí el resultado de tu experimento!

**FIN**

* * *

**Si leyeron hasta aca, gracias!, como dije al principio es una adaptacion nada mas, su autor original es:****_ Nathaniel Hawthorne_**** y se llamaba originalmente****_ La hija de Rapaccini_****, sinceramente desde que la lei me ha gustado tanto con Alec y Nessie como pareja, en fin gracias por leer y dejen lindos reviews :3**


End file.
